


Dinner and a Chance

by itsinthestars82, Missmary1114



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars82/pseuds/itsinthestars82, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmary1114/pseuds/Missmary1114
Summary: Taking place between 1.08 and 1.09 Wyatt and Lucy decide to grab a bite after their recent mission and discuss Rufus and Jiya's blooming relationship and find they have a few moments of their ownFan fic #Lyattweek day 2





	Dinner and a Chance

"Lucy what have I become?" Rufus asked with a look of concern  
She grabbed his hand and slowly caressed the knuckles.  
"I need to go, Jiya wants to see me. Thank you for talking to me"  
He turned and walked toward the doorway disappearing into the hallway.  
What could she tell him? He did what he had to in order to protect him and she knew this wasn't normal behavior for him. Is this what they would be? On a never ending quest to fight Flynn while losing a piece of themselves in the process?  
The innocence that once came as an observer in the safety of her classroom and now she is fighting daily meeting her heros but continually being put in harm's way.  
What would she do if she was in his place?  
Hard to say. She needed to get away. The late night jumps were starting to get to her and she knew the awkward conversation explaining to her mother why she was constantly gone on these trips. The lies about conferences, and working late.  
It was all starting to catch up to her. In this she wasn't sure what she had or hadn't said to her mother. How could she continue to lie to her? She loved her mother and besides getting in trouble how does one explain this? It seems the best thing to  
do is keep this to herself for the time being. As she got out of the chair in the now empty bay. She walked toward the doorway that just moments ago Rufus had disappeared through.  
As she was walking down the stairs toward the lockers she saw Wyatt was still changing.  
"What are you still doing here" he asked. "I thought you had left a while ago".  
"I was talking to Rufus, rough trip" she replied.  
"I bet" he said as he put something on the top shelf of his locker and closed the door.  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.  
"Sure"  
The drive to the diner was only 5 mins but the silence made it seem like hours. "So Flynn..."  
"Yes Flynn..." she replied. "I didn't expect his mom to be like that... well you know what I mean" he replied  
"I am not sure what to think about Flynn. He kills through history and then in the next he is saving his brother"  
"I know, I can't figure him out. I know he is bad though. The people he has killed through history. Innocent people. It's hard to overlook that" he replied.  
She shook her head in agreement and as the car stopped into a parking place in front of a diner with "Bell's Diner" in bright neon flashing in the front.  
Wyatt quickly walked to her door. "What a gentleman" she replied, "Why Thank you Ma'am, I try" he said with a smirk.  
He walked ahead of her to open the door. She smiled as she walked through the front.  
A sign reading "Please be seated" stood at the hostess station and a woman in a pink dress behind the counter said "Go ahead and take a seat I will be right with you"  
They took the first booth to the left. "What will you two lovebirds be having" she said with a smile. "Oh we aren't..." Lucy said and stopped herself with a smile.  
"Can I have a water" she replied, "I'll have a water as well"  
"Two waters coming right up" the waitress replied.  
"Lovebirds" he said with a smile and then looked away as Lucy's face took a slight blush. "So... about yesterday"  
"Yesterday?" she replied. "When you woke up at my apartment after our celebration at the bar when we got back from 1754"  
"Oh..." she said as she smiled and looked out the window to briefly catch composure.  
You can do this Preston  
"Yesterday, oh yes" she replied.  
"I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed talking to you and hope that we are okay"  
"Oh we are great.. wonderful. Absolutely no problems" she replied.  
"Good" he said with a smile. Noticing he may have created a silence he did a brief cough and continued.  
"So Rufus phone last night flashed Jiya's name before he left the bar"  
"What? Wait you know I noticed when we were leaving the ship she was totally looking at him and waving. Are they happening?" she said with a smile.  
"Not sure but definitely looking very possible" he replied.  
The waitress returned with the two glasses of water. "So what will you two be having?"  
"Double Cheeseburger with fries" he replied.  
"And you?" the waitress asked as she looked at Lucy.  
"I think I will have a cheeseburger and fries." she replied.  
"I will put those in" she said with a smile looking back and forth at Wyatt and Lucy.  
"Cheeseburger and fries... huh?" Wyatt said with a smirk.  
"What I can't have a cheeseburger and fries... oh that's right girls only eat salad" she says in a chuckle.  
"Just interesting, didn't expect that" he says as he looks down at the table and back up at her face.  
"So Rufus and Jiya" she says changing subject. "I think they are cute together. I know he was going to meet up with her before I saw you" she replied.  
"Oh Really?" he replied. "Well I am happy for him. The guy has been through a lot and they seem to have a lot in common"  
Lucy took a sip from the water on the table.  
"They really do" she said looking at Wyatt. The kept eye for contact for a second until the trance was stopped by the appearance of their food on the table.  
"You two enjoy your meal" the waitress said as smiled then chuckled walking away from the table. Lucy grabbed the Cheeseburger and began to take a bite. It had been such a long day and she didn't quite realize just how hungry she was until she saw the food. She looked up from the cheeseburger she had placed on the plate at Wyatt who chuckled.  
"What" she asked.  
"It's just... you have...a..." he said grabbing a napkin he handed to her. A brief second their hands touched with a jolt of energy. They kept eye contact and a second later  
he shook his head and replied "you have ketchup... by your mouth" he smiled and looked back at his plate.  
"Oh" she said dabbing away the ketchup. "Thank you"  
"No problem" he replied.  
They finished their meal and with the delivery of the check she asked what her half was as she grabbed her wallet out of her small purse.  
"Don't worry about it... I got it" he smiled as he left the booth. She sat for a second looking at her purse a brief smile and then she left the booth.  
"I'm not ready to go home to the apartment yet. Want to go do something?" he asked.  
"Like what? I admit I haven't gotten out in a while but I'm pretty sure there is bars, maybe midnight bowling?" she replied.  
"There is mini golf" he replied.  
"Mini Golf?"  
"Yeah... not to far away actually we can go there. Unless you don't want to" he replied.  
"No mini golf sounds fine..." she replied. He walked in front of her to open the diner door and then the car door.  
"So Wyatt... I have a confession to make... I have never played mini golf"  
"What?" he replied as he started the car.  
"My dad... he always took Amy. Mom... since I was oldest and definitely following in her footsteps always took me to work with her. To lectures and different campus events"  
"Lucy, you have seriously never played mini golf" he replied.  
"No, I have never played mini golf"  
"Well then yes we are definitely doing it now"  
The car pulled into a parking lot and stopped in front of a building the read "Adventure Hallow". As she glanced at the castles and dragons she looked back at Wyatt with a chuckle.  
"So this is what Mini golf is" she replied.  
"What, you haven't even gotten in there yet" he replied.  
"Okay" she said with a smile. They walked to the front desk.  
"Two for a course" he told the cashier.  
"Pick your balls and your clubs" the cashier replied.  
"Okay pick a color and remember that color. Its your color for the rest of the night"  
"Just how long do you play mini golf" she asked.  
"As long as it takes to finish this course of here" he replied as you motioned to the course to the right. "Since this is your first time we are not taking score"  
"Well that's good" she replied with a chuckle.  
As the walked to the first hole he took position. "So I will go first to show you how its done" he said as he hit the ball and it bounced near the hole.  
"I think I can hit a ball" she replied.  
"Okay then" he said as he smiled looking toward the whole.  
Lucy swung and missed the ball entirely.  
Wyatt chuckled, "I thought you said you could hit the ball"  
"I can" she said as she tried to hit the ball again and missed.  
"Do you want my help?" he asked.  
"Sure" she said with a deep breath.  
He walked behind "Do you mind? Can I?" he motioned. "Sure" she replied shaking her head.  
He reached his arms around her and helped straighten the club. "The key to this is taking your time, line up the ball, and give it force but not too much force" he said near her neck  
nearly freezing her for a second.  
Keep it together  
"Like this" she said as motioned the club and the ball moved forward landing in the hole.  
"A hole in one" he replied with a chuckle "Beginner's luck"  
"I have a great teacher" she said with a smile as he moved toward the hole and knocked his ball in.  
Later as he dropped her off at her house he caught her hand as she was walking back toward the door. "I had fun tonight Lucy"  
"Me too" she replied. He let go of her hand and walked back to her car with a smile. "See you tomorrow at work" he replied. "Have a nice night Wyatt" and she turned and walked in the door.  
Her alarm went off and she woke in a panic. Was she running late? No 6:30 am. Perfect. She could grab a shower get dressed and get ready for another day of research.  
Since it seemed Flynn kept jumping to random times in this journal she had no clue where he would end up next. After her shower she began to brush her teeth and as she  
looked down at her phone a text came across "Wyatt - I had fun last night... maybe we could do that again sometime" she smiled as she re-read the message.  
Her smile faded as she saw the diamond engagement ring on the bathroom counter. She must have left it there before her last jump. While she knew nothing of Noah this felt  
wrong. It felt like she was cheating yet can you really cheat on a stranger? This life... it just happened. It’s not fair though. Whoever this Lucy was she felt Noah  
was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with so didn't she owe her that chance. It wasn't fair to him. She grabbed her phone and searched for Noah's number  
"Noah - How does dinner this evening sound?" she texted and put her phone on the counter. The messenger lit up and his reply flashed across the screen "730pm our... my house"  
"Sure" she texted back.  
She put the phone back on the counter. She grabbed the rings and put them on. If she was his fiancé she supposed it would be best she acted like it. Gosh how did her life  
ever get this way? She loses Amy to gain a healthy mom and a Fiancé she doesn't know. I can't hurt mom and I can't hurt him.  
Why as she walked away did she immediately see the intensely blue eyes and that hot headed smirk.  
Pull it together Preston you are just friends...or are we?


End file.
